Alpha Leonis
by Hell von Havranek
Summary: Y aquella estrella a la que llaman Basilisco se encuentra en el corazón del Gran León


_**Disclaimer: Esto no me pertenece, simplemente tomé las ideas de JKR y las plasmé como yo pienso que sucedieron.**_

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Intercambio de regalos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**  
_

_Aquí tienes Baluu, la verdad es que no tenía idea de como plasmarlo pero al enterarme que no tenías regalo decidí que tenía que intentarlo al menos. Espero no lo odies mucho, dí todo lo que pude y lo hice con mucho cariño._

* * *

I

_Finalmente después de una angustiosa espera Walburga entró en labor de parto por segunda vez en su vida. Mientras que con Sirius todo había sido rápido y agresivo este nuevo pequeño se tomaba su tiempo para abandonar el vientre de su progenitora, buscando mantenerse seguro y oculto el mayor tiempo posible. _

_Los Black no sabían qué esperar de este nuevo miembro, pero confiaban en que fuese tan guapo como su hermano. A Sirius siempre se le veía de la mano de su padre, su eterno carcelero, igual que Sirio era prisionero de Orión._

_Finalmente lo conocieron y observaron el increíble parecido entre ambos chicos: morenos, labios llenos, misma nariz, solo sus ojos mostraban divergencia. El primogénito tenía los ojos grises, igual que Alphard. Pero el novato tenía los ojos azules, como Orión y..._

_-…Arcturus, - sentenció Lucretia mientras observaba al chico, -tiene los ojos de su abuelo Arcturus._

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos el pequeño que quería soltarse de la mano de su padre. _

_-Contrólate Sirius, ahora tienes un hermanito y debes enseñarle buenos modales._

_El pequeño Arcturus se removió inquieto y se puso a llorar al oír la voz de su padre, sin embargo dos segundos después abrió los ojos totalmente al observar al chico que estaban cargando y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. No más llanto, estaban teniendo una conversación sin palabras._

_-Estella- logró articular Sirius_

_Pataleó fuerte hasta que lo bajaron y arrastró a su padre a la ventana_

_-Estella- repitió señalando fuera, en el cielo _

_Los griegos llamaban a aquella estrella Basiliscus. Brillaba con intensidad esa noche y el azul que emitía era idéntico al de los ojos del recién nacido. Sirius pasaba noches enteras queriendo alcanzar esa estrella que parecía tan lejana y ahora al fin la tenía con él. Los romanos la llamaban Régulo, en referencia al pequeño rey que gobernaba los asuntos celestiales. Es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Gran León._

_-Se llama Regulus, como tu abuelo- explicó Orión señalando al cielo_

_-Él- nombró el pequeño, señalando los brazos de su madre donde se hallaba su hermano_

_-Él también se llama Regulus, Sirius. Otra estrella brillante como tú._

_Así quedó señalado el destino del pequeño rey, situado tan adentro del corazón del león que pasaba camuflado como una serpiente._

* * *

II

Despertó con una sensación de abandono. Notaba un vacío en el pecho que escocia y lo asfixiaba. No sabía si aquello era un sueño o un recuerdo, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

* * *

III

_**Es la única forma de enmendarme**_

_Poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, su cuerpo se entumecía debido al agua. Ya ni siquiera notaba los miles de brazos que lo llevaban inexorablemente al fondo de aquel lago._

_**Perdóname **_

_No sabía si ese último pensamiento iba a dirigido a alguien o a sí mismo. Todo era oscuridad, sabía que se estaba yendo…_

_**Sotis…**_

* * *

IV

Decidió que era tiempo para levantarse. Se dirigió al baño y miró su reflejo en el espejo. El cabello le caía en largos mechones morenos sobre la cara, tenía una barba de algunos días y ofrecía un aspecto que se consideraba "inaceptable" en casa de sus padres. Sus facciones afiladas y una mirada llena de determinación, odio y valentía le ganaban muchas miradas llenas de dobles intenciones entre las vecinas.

No podía importarle menos aquello.

**Estamos en guerra.**

* * *

V

_Después vino el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y sabía que estaba temblando, pero no era capaz de notar en dónde se hallaba y buscar refugio. Notaba muchos pinchazos en los pulmones y una criatura que lo olfateaba sin cesar. El miedo a ser atacado por aquella bestia lo impulsó a abrir los ojos y mirar una figura humana que lo miraba desconfiado._

_-Estás bien, te acabo de salvar la vida- dijo el extraño de cabello negro, -el perro te agarró cariño y te ha estado lamiendo hace un buen rato –constató divertido._

_No entendía nada, lo último que recordaba era a su madre, castigando a su hermano… y luego…_

_-Dón-dónde e-e-esta-ta-ta-tamos?_

_-En un lugar seguro, él no te encontrará aquí._

_Todo volvió a su mente como una explosión llena de imágenes, no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor._

_-Debes tomar una decisión- dijo el chico de pie frente a él, -no me puedo quedar toda la noche._

_Él ya había tomado una decisión. Se puso en pie a pesar de que su cuerpo le exigía que no lo hiciera._

_-Sé lo que tengo que hacer._

_-Entonces no me necesitas._

_Y desapareció, dejándolo solo con aquel perro de pelaje color miel que lo miraba con aprehensión._

_-Estaré bien, ya soy un chico grande._

_Y vaya que lo tenía que ser._

* * *

VI

Es lo único que se le ocurre cuando ve finalmente a ese chico que le salvó la vida del otro lado de aquella barrera mágica que protege el castillo de los ataques mortífagos. Hay cosas que nunca cambian: mismo pelo negro que cae a ambos lados de su cara, misma túnica totalmente oscura que le da un aspecto de murciélago, la misma cara cetrina, el mismo gesto despectivo. Y sin embargo ve algo más que también estaba ahí la primera vez que le vio: dolor.

**Estás tan roto como yo, hombre.**

Porque cuando Voldemort toma tu vida, toma la de todos los que estén contigo.

* * *

VII

_No puede creerlo, no debe creerlo._

_Pero está en la página seis de El Profeta vespertino que tomó de un cubo de basura. Y realmente nota como el vacío se forma y escuece y le rompe desde dentro._

_**Sirius no.**_

_No hay obituario, es más una noticia acerca de que se demostró su inocencia y de cómo con su vida ayudó a proteger a Harry Potter de un incidente en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia. Como si su muerte fuera una más, como si no le debieran más que una disculpa._

_La única deuda más grande que esa es la que él mismo tiene con su hermano._

* * *

VIII

Los hechizos no le cuestan trabajo, pero su magia está fuera de control por las emociones y salen explosiones de su varita ante cualquiera que reconozca como antiguos colegas.

Finalmente la encuentra riendo mientras la maldición golpea el pecho de su contrincante. No se levantará, pero al menos sabe que será el último inocente que sea asesinado por aquella bruja.

-Vaya, vaya- canturrea con malicia, -el hijo pródigo ha vuelto de entre los muertos para… ¿qué?-. Su voz es una caricia seductora, como el cascabel que atrae a la presa hacia la serpiente. –Qué has venido a hacer aquí Regi?

-Matarte, creí que era obvio- su voz es grave rayando en atronadora.

-Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Ya lo hice

-Eres peor de lo que imaginé, ni siquiera sabes matar a alguien correctamente. O acaso no has notado que sigo viva?

-Eso va a terminar ahora.

Levantaron las varitas al mismo tiempo, los hechizos chocaron en el aire y las chispas salieron despedidas por todas partes. La bruja de profundos ojos negros se reía con malicia mientras el hombre de físico envidiable la miraba con deprecio y aversión. Los hechizos se desviaron y volvieron al ataque. Nadie les prestaba especial atención y sin embargo notaban que algo extraño empezaba a esparcirse por el aire, como veneno gaseoso pero más intenso.

-Tomaré tu vida igual que hice con la del pequeño Sirius.

-En realidad yo te la voy a obsequiar, porque será la última que tomes.

-Ya veremos Regi.

El estallido de luz verde impacto de lleno en el pecho de Regulus, al tiempo que él concentraba su mirada en la varita de aquella bruja. Y entonces todo volvió a ser negro.

* * *

IX

**Si escuchas esto seguramente yo he muerto y tú estás a punto de morir, porque este hechizo es mío, creado para vengarme. Esta varita no te pertenece ni te reconoce como su dueña. Por lo tanto no asesinará a nadie a quien haya jurado proteger. Y tú eres la única que se ha conducido a su propia muerte. Estamos en paz prima, procura que la próxima vez que mates a mi hermano yo realmente haya muerto. **


End file.
